1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filling foam used for filling an empty space between various members and an interior space of hollow members, and a foam filling member and a filling foam composition used for forming the filling foam.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been conventionally known to fill foam as a filler in a hollow member formed as a closed cross section of an automotive pillar or the like for the purpose of preventing the vibration and noise of an engine or wind noise from being transmitted into the vehicle interior.
There has been proposed that, for example, a filling foam composition which is made of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, 4,4′-oxybis(benzenesulfonylhydrazide), dicumyl peroxide, and dicyclohexylamine (melting point of −0.1° C.) is prepared, and the composition thus prepared is heated at 160° C. for 20 minutes to foam (cf. (Comparative Example 5 of Table 2 in) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-97586).